The present invention relates to an improved incontinence pad for use by females. More specifically, the incontinence pad is an improved two part design: a highly absorbent pad plus a contoured rim structure attached thereto. The rim portion is designed to encompass the entire vulvar region.
Absorbent materials, e.g., pads and undergarments are frequently used for treating urinary incontinence in females. The use of such garments, however, is generally unsuitable for extended periods of time. Absorbent pads are bulky, uncomfortable and non-hygenic. In addition, the pads which are currently available often leak to the back or sides and promote the spread of odor and skin irritation due to urine being in direct contact with the skin of the user. Furthermore, the pads must be changed frequently since urine trapped within is an excellent medium for the growth of bacteria and other microorganisms which can cause not only severe irritation but infection of sensitive skin which is in contact with the pad. There is also a significant risk of serious internal infection in users of currently available pads, particularly those users who are bedridden.
These problems are substantially eliminated by the present invention which provides for a highly absorbent pad in combination with a contoured rim portion which contacts the wearer.